


traces of a lifetime

by lixyjoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy
Summary: When Hawkmoth makes his wish, he sacrifices Adrien, who ends up in a timeline without superheroes... except for Chat Noir.This is a work in progress.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	traces of a lifetime

*flashback of hawkmoth doing the wish, it going badly, adrien's vision turns to white as he struggles to hold on to who he is—*

cut to marinette in the classroom, looking out the window. she sees chat noir racing across the rooftops

the news are like ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??? reporting and ms bustier shows it in class. marinette knows she should feel scared, but instead all she feels is curiosity, and a little pity.

after school, she says bye to alya and is walking home alone. chat noir is on the roofs again, near the bakery. he’s hanging around because it feels familiar.

marinette sees him and freezes. he notices, and they make eye contact. chat noir says “…i remember you.” marinette stares at him, lips parted, and whispers: “…I remember you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for this:  
> Chat Noir is the only superhero and its the adrien from the other timeline and everyone is What Is That and Is It Evil and he’s just. confused. and then maybe he meets marinette and he’s like… i remember you. and marinette feels like she remembers him too


End file.
